Jokes On You
by XxXAura-AshleyXxX
Summary: Seto spends some quality alone time with a lovely woman.


Running a big corperation such as Kaiba corp was quite difficult even for the young president. There were so many things that needed to be done that it surprised him that he even had any sanity left by the time the work day had ended. Today in particular had been a very intense and stressful day thus far; two meetings regarding the future of the game company as well as so much paperwork that it overflowed on his desk.

There was only one good thing about today as it stood, was the thought of that nice young woman, Josephine, that was sitting on the couch in his office. She had the most ravishing brown eyes he had ever seen and her long exquisite blond hair was just to die for. Her body was amazing too! Perfectly slender, not an ounce of fat on it, and her breasts were so perky he had to look twice to make sure they were real(which she insisted were real and not any form on an implant).

The young Josephine smiled sweetly and innocently as she waited and waited for Seto to get done with whatever work he had left. She was going to make today a day he wouldn't forget.

Seto, letting out a loud sigh, decided he'd put his work on hold and give the blond haired beauty the attention she so utterly deserved. Seto, not even hiding the excitement in him, briskly walked over to the young lady and stood above her, resting both of his hands on the head of the couch; his face just inches away from hers. God those eyes. How he loved them.

Josephine, ever the shy and nervous girl, giggled quietly; a dark red blush crossing over her milky white cheeks. She leaned forward and took his lips, lightly trailing her tongue along his bottom lip as she broke the kiss. Not a lot of people got to sleep with president of Kaiba corp so she felt mighty lucky.

Seto smirked, his blue eyes filling even more with lust as each second passed, took this opportunity to bite on that sexy neck of hers. He bit her hard, hard enough to draw just the tiniest amount of blood; his tongue replacing that blood with sweet wet saliva. She moaned in delight, using her had to trail down to the bulge on his pants, causing the young president to let off sharp moans. God this was going to be great.

She used that hand to swiftly unzip his pants. Seto, taking the hint, stepped back allowing this fine young woman to get on her knees before him. She took out his hard throbbing cock and licked her lips; taking the head of his cock in her mouth. The young president bit his lip trying to suppress his moans. He ran his hand to the back of her head and pushed her head down all the way on it. He hated being teased.

As she used her tongue to stimulate the head of his cock, while taking it quite deep in her throat, she gagged as she felt the young man release in the back of her throat. He pulled out of her, noticing the fact that she was panting heavily. He patted the top of her head and put himself away.

Minutes later, however, he head a couple giggles coming from a nearby closet in his office. He turned and walked towards it. He surely would fire anyone who would spy on him. Gripping the door hand, he threw it open only to see Tristan and Duke on their knees, holding their sides, laughing. Duke wiped his eyes of tears and Tristan could have sworn he pissed himself.

"What the fuck?" Seto exclaimed, a mix of pissed and shocked at the fact that these two idiots were in his closet watching the whole thing happen.

"We should be asking you that." Tristan managed to compose himself enough to respond. Duke nodded in agreement.

"I'm more surprised Joey went through with it. Good job bro!" Duke gave a thumbs up to the blond haired 'woman'.

Seto, very confused, looked back at young lady hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it was. 'She' stood and brushed herself off, smiling innocently.

"Well dear," he voice began to crack as if holding back a laugh, "I'm sorry to say their right! It's me bitch!" Josephine( Joey of course) began a fit of laughter equal to that of the two other men. How Seto couldn't tell that 'she' was actually a he was beyond them all, even seto himself. Seto shot each of the three men a glare of death. Knowing full well what would happen if they didn't leave right now, then each managed escape the office, with no harm falling on any of them. Only thing that could be heard were the two men questioning the one on why he had to go through with the whole thing, and if he were gay.

Seto, still in disbelief of what happened, sat back on the couch. His mind was blank. How had he not known that it was Wheeler? He was supposed to be some sort of genius yet couldn't even tell when a man was dressing up like a chick. He let out a loud grunt as he sat back, arms crossed. He swore he'd get back at them; each and every one of those fucktards, as he called them, and make them regret ever messing with Seto Kaiba.


End file.
